Long Live
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Squeal to I'm The One that Understands You, read that before this. Set during the Deathly Hallows at Hogwarts. Not the best summary, but I don't want to give anything away!
1. Chapter 1

**Squeal to I'm the One who Understands You. Set at Hogwarts during the Deathly Hallows.**

Minerva McGonagall stood in the Headmasters office along with Horace Slughorn. They were standing in front of the newly appointed Headmaster, Severus Snape, and the Carrows, Alecto and Amycus. Minerva showed no fear towards them, but Horace showed he was nervous at what could happen. The doors then opened and Minerva saw Severus, Alecto, and Amycus bow. She didn't dare turn around to see who had entered.

"Professor Slughorn," a voice said and that's when Minerva knew who it truly was. "I haven't seen you since my seventh year here."

Horace looked at Minerva and together they both turned to see Lord Voldemort himself standing at the door. He walked over and past the Carrows and Severus so he was at the front of the room.

"You requested their presence here." Severus said firmly and was talking about Minerva and Horace. Minerva saw a small smile curve on Voldemort's face.

"Yes. Ah Minerva McGonagall, the most powerful witch in her class," he said. "And until this year, second most powerful here at Hogwarts. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was placed in your house, am I correct?"

Minerva didn't answer for a moment. She saw Horace give her a look in the corner of her eye.

"Yes, he was."

"So then if Harry Potter were foolish enough to return to Hogwarts, the first person he would most likely go to… is you. After all, you were second in command here and a part of the Order most likely. And Horace," Voldemort said moving onto him. "So many years I have been trying to recrute you to my side, but you chose to stay with Dumbledore. What a pity. As you both know, Severus will be taking over as headmaster here at Hogwarts, but that is not the only change. The muggle studies teacher tragically died so Alecto here will be taking over her position and of course you are without a dark arts teacher," he continued. Minerva held her breath hoping it would not be Voldemort himself. "Amycus here will be taking over and teaching Dark Arts. You both will report to them now and they will also be in charge of punishment. If you both fail this or try to aid Harry Potter in any way, you will be sent to me and I will personally handle you."

Severus looked at Minerva and Horace. Horace looked terrible, but Minerva didn't seem to show fear. That didn't mean she didn't have any of course.

"Now, when I leave I believe Severus should be shown the Headmaster's private quarters. Professor, (talking to Minerva) you must know your way around. Show Severus."

Minerva took a deep breath and nodded. Voldemort exited with the Carrows leaving Severus, Horace, and Minerva in a room of silence. Minerva looked up at Albus's portrait and saw he was asleep. Minerva, without looking at Severus, headed towards the back study area and pulled a book out of the bookcase. The bookcase clicked and opened as a door. She walked in and looked around. Everything was how Albus and her left it the morning he died. Minerva found her hat and a spare set of robes still in his closet. She waved her wand and they disappeared off to her rooms. She then felt Severus's presence in the rooms. She turned and looked at him.

"I'm sure you can find your way around." She simply said and brushed right past him. She saw Horace waiting for her, and they exited the office together.

Minerva entered her rooms and found Poppy sitting on her couch waiting for her. Minerva also saw that her robe and hat were on the coffee table.

"What happened?" Poppy asked and stood up. Minerva waved her wand and her hat and robes went into her bedroom.

"Charity Burbage is in fact dead," Minerva sadly answered as she poured drinks for her and Poppy. Poppy gasped and took the glass and sat back down. Minerva sat in the armchair near the fireplace. "Alecto Carrow is taking over her position and Amycus Carrow is teaching Dark Arts, not Defense Against, just Dark Arts."

Poppy gasped and said, "And Severus told you all of this?"

Minerva shook her head.

"No, he ordered myself and Horace up there to have a meeting with the Dark Wizard himself."

Poppy was speechless.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was here and you spoke to him directly.. oh Mineva!" she said and knelt down next to Minerva by the arm of the chair. Minerva looked into the fireplace and watched the fire. Her hand found the phoenix necklace Albus gave her two years ago. "What do we do next?"

"All we can do is try to protect the students as much as we can. If anybody tries to aid Mr. Potter, we are sent to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself."

Poppy looked at Minerva and saw the saddness in her eyes. She saw Minerva holding her necklace.

"Have you ever considered going to see Aberforth?"

Minerva snapped her head and looked at Poppy.

"He and Albus hadn't spoken in years. The first time I even met him was at Albus's funeral."

"But he did figure out that you were Albus's mistress. Minerva I only suggest this because…" Poppy started when Minerva stood up.

"I'm fine!" she snapped at Poppy. "I need to go and speak with the other Professors to prepare for the students arrival."

Minerva headed for the door and Poppy sadly just watched Minerva storm out.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's a wreck, Minerva is." Pomona Sprout said. She was sitting in the staff room with Filius Flitwick, Rolanda Hooch, and Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy nodded in agreement.

"I tried speaking with her last week after she and Horace had a face to face discussion with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but she snapped at me and walked away."

"She has been a wreck since Dumbledore died." Flitwick pointed out. Poppy and Rolanda looked at each other.

"Did any of you suspect they were more than colleagues and friends?" Pomona asked. Flitwick, Poppy, and Rolanda shook their head even though Poppy and Rolanda knew the truth. "But then again none of us suspected Severus was a trader."

"He played his part well I guess you could say, do you remember the day Minerva was stunned?" Rolanda asked. They all nodded flashing back to that moment.

Two years ago…

_Rolanda found Severus and he was with Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, and Sinistra. They did not look happy. Not even Snape, no he was pissed. He was very loyal to both Albus and Minerva no matter how he treated them or how people saw he treated them. They were in front of the Great Hall. They saw the four Aurors that stunned Minerva. They approached the professors._

_"And what would you all be doing here?" one Auror said. Snape had to grab Rolanda's robe, as she was about to run and strangle that guy._

_"Hold her back Snape!" guy number 2 said. He was laughing with the other four. They were from Slytherin and always hated Minerva. Snape grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall._

_"Severus! Umbridge is coming!" Sinistra said. Snape let go of him and stepped back. Umbridge was coming up from the grounds. She looked proud. Now Potter had nobody left. She had gotten rid of both Dumbledore and McGonagall._

_"Why are we all huddled out here? I do believe there are students you need to watch." Umbridge asked in her annoying / happy voice. Now both Snape and Pomona had to hold Rolanda back. She was one you did not want to tick off._

_"I suggest you all return to your classes. As for you Rolanda, this is your warning. If I must speak with you again I am afraid you are going to be suspended without pay for the rest of the year." Umbridge said firmly._

_"Why didn't you stop them? You better hope when Dumbledore returns you are far away! Mark my words!" Rolanda yelled as Pomona and Sinistra pushed her away followed by Trelawney behind them. Snape and Flitwick remained right where they were. They gave the Aurors the hawk eye Minerva gave them when they were little. Finally, Flitwick left for the stairs__._

"He threw that auror up against the wall pretty hard." Poppy said finally after a moment of silence. They all nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember Severus questioning that as well at breakfast a couple years ago?" Sprout asked.

"I remember that!" Flitwick squeaked.

Breakfast two years ago….

_"Professor Snape, have you seen Minerva or the Headmaster?" Professor Sprout asked._

_"No, but do you find it as odd as I that they are both not here?" Snape asked._

_"What er' hintin at Professor?" Hagrid asked._

_"I am merely saying that after the way they danced last night, nobody else but me suspects that they are more than co- workers and friends?"_

_There was a pause._

_"No, Minerva always puts work first and is very strict about the rules. I believe she may just have other things she has to attend to." Sprout answered. There were mummers of agreement._

"There indeed was a staff policy about those kinds of things. Minerva is one who follows the rules, even when she was younger." Rolanda spoke.

"He was just trying to stir up trouble." Poppy snapped. It was quiet for a while until Pomona spoke up.

"Have any of you seen Minerva today?"

They all shook their heads.

"Most likely in her study going over lessons." Rolanda sadly said. Poppy stood up.

"I will be back later. There things I need to pick up in Hogsmeade."

They all said good-bye to Poppy as she left and headed for Hogsmeade. She managed to make it there without running into trouble. There were a couple people walking the streets, but most were to terrified to come out of homes above their shops. She reached her destination and knocked on the door. A tall man opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked. Poppy looked up at him.

"I believe we have met before. A couple months ago, may I come in?" she asked. He simply nodded and moved aside so Poppy could enter. He led her downstairs to his living area. Poppy looked at the portrait and saw it must be Ariana. She turned to the man.

"So, what brings you here Poppy?" he asked.

Poppy sits down.

"Aberforth, do you remember the woman you met at Albus's funeral? The one in the green robes?"

"Ah yes, the one I picked out of the crowd to be my brother's mistress am I right? She never admitted it to me." Aberforth asked. Poppy gave a slight nod to him. She sat down on the bench and took her gloves off.

"Minerva, her name is, Minerva McGonagall. She is the transfigurations professor and was Albus's deputy. She is the most powerful witch I have ever met and some do underestimate what she can do…" Poppy said and trailed. She looked at Aberforth who sat across from her.

"But…" he said.

"But ever since your brother's death, she hasn't been herself. Every time anybody even tries to talk to her, she snaps and leaves to do paperwork."

Aberforth knew where this was going and stood up to get a drink. He took out two glasses.

"And you want me to try and talk to her since I am Albus's brother, right?" he finished and turned to her. Poppy nodded and took the glass Aberforth held out to her. "I hadn't spoken to Albus for decades, I barely knew him to be honest well besides what the papers said. I don't think I could be much of a help to her."

Poppy stood up and approached him.

"Please, I don't normally do this sort of thing, but I am her closest friend. The students are arriving tomorrow and we need Minerva back. Nobody has ever seen her like this. She will do everything to protect the students, but we need her at her fullest."

Aberforth just stood there and looked at Poppy debating on if he should follow her back to the castle, or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva sat at her desk in her classroom preparing for her first lesson with the second years. She began writing things on the chalkboard herself while her quill began writing out papers. She had brooms sweeping up near the animals, the desks washing themselves, and much more. She heard the door open, but was too wrapped up in her work to realize that she should turn around to see whom it was.

"I would expect during times like these you would pay more attention as to who enters your classroom." A voice said. Minerva dropped the chalk when she heard him. She slowly turned around and saw Aberforth standing by her door. Minerva waved her wand and the door shut, locked it, and the window's shades were pulled down. She stared at Aberforth not knowing what to say. He began walking toward her while looking around the classroom.

"How did you get into the castle? There are death eaters everywhere searching to make sure all passageways are closed." She said quietly. Aberforth looked at her.

"I had a visitor at my pub a couple hours ago," he said ignoring her question. "She came asking for my help… with you. Apparently you haven't been yourself since my brother passed away."

Minerva rolled her eyes and turned back around to continue writing on the chalkboard.

"Poppy paid you a visit did she not?" Minerva asked. When Aberforth didn't answer she knew that was the answer. "She seems to believe I'm not fine even though I have repeatedly told her I am fine."

She heard Aberforth move closer to her and she turned around to see him leaning up against her desk.

"Your mind is telling you you're fine, but your heart is telling you different, am I right?" he asked her. Minerva stopped writing on the chalkboard, but didn't turn around. Aberforth knew he was right. She finally looked back and looked him in the eyes. He had Albus's blue eyes as well and Minerva felt her eyes begin to water, but looked away and toward a book.

"I have to focus on preparing the lessons. I do not have time to focus on…" she began.

"Feelings? Love? Sadness? Wretchedness?" he finished for her. Minerva didn't look at him, but she felt him come up behind her. "Minerva, my brother loved you enough to give you Ariana's phoenix necklace."

That was her breaking point. Tears trickled down her face and hit the book she was reading. She moved her hand and found the necklace under her robes and pulled it out. She held it tightly and felt Aberforth hug her from behind. She turned and cried into his beard. Aberforth looked down at her and held her tight. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until she pulled away and sat down in her seat. She waved her wand and a chair appeared next to her. Aberforth sat down next to her and looked at her.

"I didn't see him at all that day he died, besides in the morning. When I left his quarters that morning I didn't know that would be the last time I…" she said and trailed off feeling her eyes water up. Aberforth took her hand and held it. He listened to her as she spoke and then it was silent.

"Tomorrow, students will be arriving at Hogwarts, students who will need you Minerva," Aberforth finally said. She looked at him. "He may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. Albus would want you to protect them as much as you can. From what I have heard, you are one of the most powerful witches here and in the Order. Do not let them underestimate you."

They stood up and Minerva nodded.

"Thank you… Aberforth. Thank you." Minerva said softly. He gave a small smile and pulled her in for a hug. Minerva then heard voices coming their way. Aberforth looked down at her.

"One thing is certain though, even though he may not be here, he will always be in your heart. Always."

She smiled and hugged him one last time. The door was then unlocked and Minerva turned to see Alecto Carrow standing there with her wand pointed at them. Minerva raised her wand back and pointed it straight at her.

"Severus! I found an intruder!" she yelled down the hall. Moments later Severus appeared at the door and saw Aberforth with Minerva. "Well what do we do with them?" Alecto sneered. Severus looked at them.

"Let him off with a warning and let him return to Hogsmeade. If he is sited here again we will take action." Severus answered. Aberforth looked at Minerva and squeezed her hand one last time.

"Always." He whispered. She nodded and he then let go and headed for the door. Minerva watched him leave and then looked at Severus. They met eyes until she turned away to finish her work. She heard the door shut and she then turned around. She saw she was alone again. She sat down at her desk and looked at the necklace. She remembered the night he gave it to her…

_She waved her wand and the radio flew right into the wall and broke the radio. She put her head back into her hands. She suddenly jumped out of her skin. A pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up and Albus was sitting next to her._

_"Did you think I would leave my lovely lady without saying where I was going?" he asked. She didn't know what to say. He didn't give her a chance. He leaned in and kissed her. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and she had no problem with that. She loved him. He brought her closer. They both finally needed air and so she let go and she buried her face into his beard. Tears started to run down her face. He held her close for a few minutes until they heard her door open. Thank the heavens it was only Madam Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch, her two best friends. They walked in and saw Albus with Minerva and her leaning on his chest. Albus had one hand on her back and the other on her head._

_"Albus!" Rolanda said quietly as the portrait shut fast. They both walked over. "I do not mean to break this up, but Umbridge and the Minister are looking for you Minerva and they said it had to do with relationships and I now see what they were talking about!"_

_"She is coming this way." Madam Pomfrey added. They then stepped back to give them some space._

_"I must go, I am not going into hiding like I said, but I must give you something before I leave." Albus said and put his hand in his pocket to get something out. It was a necklace with a gold phoenix on it. He didn't hand it to her, he put it on her. She looked down at it and then looked up at him. Here eyes were really red._

_"Albus, what is this?" she asked softly._

_"Something I meant to give you sooner. It is a Phoenix necklace. I put a charm on it so whenever I am thinking of you, you will know. I am the only one who can touch it besides you, if someone were to try and take it off, I would know and they would not be happy," He answered. He heard Umbridge and Fudge coming. He leaned in and quickly kissed her and then pulled away and put her hand in his hands. "I love you." Then he quickly stood up and disappeared. Minerva was speechless and then she felt the charm on her necklace become warm and she looked down and the phoenix turned red like Fawkes. That is how she could tell he was thinking of her._

She smiled at the memory as a couple tears rolled down her face. She tucked it back under her robes and stood up. She walked out of her classroom and headed toward the staff room. She entered and only saw Professor Sinistra sitting drinking a cup of tea. She looked up and smiled at Minerva.

"Minerva, how are you?" she kindly asked. Minerva smiled, something she hadn't done in a long time. She waved her wand and began making tea. She went and sat next to Aurora.

"I'm alright, busy preparing for the students arrival. How about you Aurora?" Minerva answered. Her tea arrived in front of her and she took a sip of it.

"I've been doing the same thing. Minerva, I don't know if you have heard but not many students are returning. Probably about a hundred per house." Aurora said with a concerning voice. Minerva sadly nodded.

"Many of the parents are aware of what is happening here, I assume we will have the majority if not all of Slytherin house returning."

Aurora took a deep breath and then looked up to see Horace at the door. She waved at him and Minerva turned around.

"I believe you are correct on… on that statement Professor." Horace said and slowly walked over and sat next to Aurora.

"I caught a glimpse of the Carrows with Severus a couple hours ago. Is it true that they are going to be in charge of punishment?" Aurora asked.

"That is what it unfortunately sounds like." Horace answered with Minerva nodding in agreement.

"The most important thing is the students safety and I am going to do everything in my power to protect them." Minerva said firmly.

"I overheard Poppy, Pomona, Rolanda, and Filius planning to follow your orders Minerva," Aurora said. Minerva looked up from her tea and looked at her. She gave a small smile. "You're the true headmistress of this school, to the students… well to three out of the four houses you are."

Minerva looked down again at her tea and smiled. Aberforth was right and she took in a deep breath. She looked up and nodded with a smile to Aurora and Horace. Before she could respond, Rolanda appeared at the door. She hurried in and said,

"Finally! We have been looking everywhere for you!"

Minerva looked behind her and saw Pomona, Poppy, and Filius at the door. They came in and all surrounded Minerva. Minerva met Poppy's eye. She stood up and flattened her robes out.

"I hear you four have already talked about creating a plan." She said.

"Yes Minerva we have!" Filius said. "We are not going to let those three death eaters underestimate us."

Minerva looked down and smiled at Filius and then looked over at Pomona and Rolanda.

"Protect the students. That is your top priority. The Carrows say they are in charge of punishment, but I feel like letting a couple things slide if I must." She said to them. Rolanda and Poppy shared a smile.

"As you wish headmistress." Poppy said happily knowing that Aberforth had indeed helped her. Minerva smiled at Poppy. They began talking about the student's arrival and they all ended up sitting down with Minerva at the head of the table standing.

"Do you believe there will be any first years arriving?" Aurora asked as they reviewed the Sorting Hat ceremony. Minerva shrugged.

"Most likely Slytherin first years, but you never know." She answered. She was about to say something else when her eyes caught who was standing at the door. Amycus and Alecto had found the staff lounge.

"What do we have here!" Alecto sneered. "Planning on sneaking in more visitors Professor?"

Everybody but Minerva and Poppy looked confused. Minerva stiffened and looked at Alecto.

"No, we are merely going over start of the school year agenda like we do every year."

Amycus walked over to the table and looked over Pomona's shoulder.

"I've always thought Herbology was a waste of time. Why weren't we invited to this little meeting?" he sneered.

"If Severus…" Minerva began when Alecto cut her off.

"That is headmaster to you!" she spat. Minerva pursed her lips and continued.

"Our meetings are always at certain times and we assumed the headmaster had informed you of that."

"He did not. Next time inform us!" Amycus ordered and turned to leave with Alecto. They all watched them leave.

"This will be a fun year." Rolanda groaned. Minerva nodded and kept looking at the door.

"Indeed it will be."


	4. Chapter 4

There hadn't been any new first years besides Slytherin. Minerva wasn't surprised by this. She didn't sit in her usual seat. She prefered to sit between Poppy and Pomona instead of next to Severus and Alecto. Some of the students spoke to each other, but not many. The Slytherin table was chatting away as if it was a normal year. Minerva scanned the Gryffindor table to see how many of hers returned. She was not surprised to see that Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley were not present. She was a little surprised to Ginny sitting with Seamus and Neville. She would have thought Molly would keep her at home. Not many Gryffindors had returned. Mostly older kids and a couple younger ones. The staff members weren't even talking, besides the Carrows and every now and then Severus said something. She was wondering whether or not he had told anybody her and Albus's secret. She remembers the day he found out…

"_Paperwork Headmaster?" Snape asked puzzled._

"_That was a cover up Severus," Albus said and sat back down. "I do suspect foul play from our school. I do know neither of you have done it. You both have my full trust."_

"_Who do you think Albus?" Minerva asked._

"_I'm not sure, I haven't put the pieces of the puzzle together yet. I do believe we should keep our eyes open at all times. All rules are very strict right now."_

"_Agreed." Snape said._

"_I should be getting back to my room now." Minerva said. Without even thinking, Albus grabs her wrist as she turns to walk away to stop her from going. She turns and looks at him. Her eyes were telling him not to give anything away. His eyes had no twinkle in them and were begging her not to go. Minerva sighed and took her glasses off with her free hand. _

"_Alright." She said._

_Snape just looked at the two of them but on the inside he was saying 'I knew it, I knew it!' like a little kid._

"_Severus, I trust that you will not discuss what went on after the other two left with anyone, especially what just happened now." Albus said and turned to look at him._

"_I would never tell a soul Headmaster." He said._

"Minerva… Minerva?" Poppy asked and looked at Minerva. She blinked and turned to Poppy.

"Yes?"

"You looked like your head was some place else… are you okay?"

Minerva looked over and gave a small smile.

"Yes, I am alright. I was just remembering what it was like this time two years ago." She lied… well now she was thinking about that.

"When Dolores was around? Why on earth would we think of those times?" Pomona asked entering the conversation. Minerva looked up at her.

"No.. well I was just remembering when she interrupted Albus's speech. The look on his face was priceless." She said with a smile. Poppy smiled at her. Minerva's conversation caught Severus's ear and he looked down over at her. Her and Poppy were laughing together. They were the only ones talking at the table. He still had to give his speech. He decided he would now. He stood up and walked to the podium. He paused as the school silenced and looked up at him. Minerva looked at him standing up there and her smile faded away.

"As you are all aware, I, Severus Snape has been appointed your new headmaster," Severus began. Minerva looked down at her students and saw some of her Gryffindors looking at her, including Neville, Ginny, and Seamus. They had sad expressions on their faces. She pulled her gaze away from them and then looked at Severus. "Professor Burbage will not be returning to her post this year and her replacement is Professor Alecto Carrow and taking my position as Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Amycus Carrow. They also will be the new deputies," Once Severus got that, there was a spark of talking coming from all the tables. Minerva looked down at the Gryffindors and the majority of them were looking at her, followed by Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Slytherins seemed happier than the others. Severus saw that the majority of the school's gaze was on Minerva and he turned around to look at her. She met his eye and he then looked away. "The new.. the new rules are posted in your common rooms now off to bed all of you." he ordered.

Everybody stood up and headed out the main doors. Alecto and Amycus stood up.

"We will patrol the halls tonight." Amycus stated and they then headed out. Minerva stood up and Severus looked at her.

"_Severus, I trust that you will not discuss what went on after the other two left with anyone, especially what just happened now." Albus said and turned to look at him._

"_I would never tell a soul Headmaster."_

Minerva broke off her gaze and headed out of the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

23/07/2011 15:12:00

"Bloodly Hell!" Rolanda yelled in the staff room. Minerva and Filius were walking by when they heard her outburst. They quickly entered the room and found Rolanda staring at a piece of paper on the board. The professors walked over to her.

"What is it?" Filius said as he summoned a chair so he could stand on it to see. Rolanda stepped aside so Minerva could read it. She gasped.

"A list of students…" Minerva began and Filius finished when he read it.

"That death eaters and Ministry wants. Oh dear…. No Minerva! They got Luna! Look, Luna's name is crossed out." He cried out. Minerva looked down the list.

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Ronald Weasley

Dean Thomas

Minerva read the list and turned to Rolanda and Filius.

"They must of grabbed Luna on the train when it was stopped." She said sadly.

"Dean is here, I saw him. Minerva what if you were to accidentally leak this to your house?" Rolanda suggested. Minerva nodded. She wouldn't let them take Dean.

"But why Luna? Why didn't they take Ginny? Her name isn't on the list." Filius questioned. Minerva couldn't answer that question because she had no idea. She saw Rolanda sit down.

"I still can't believe… I mean after all these years… Severus was one of them and nobody saw it."

Filius got off the stool and walked over to Rolanda.

"If Dumbledore couldn't see it then nobody could. Nothing ever got by that man. I sometimes wonder how he always knew everything." He said to Rolanda. Minerva looked down…

Three years ago…

_"I really am fine Minerva." He said._

_"I know you better than that Albus and you're not fine. You're scared for Harry." She said. He looked at her and smiled. That she wasn't expecting._

_"You were right from the beginning. I shouldn't have let this continue."_

_"It's not your fault that Barty is dead Albus. Don't blame yourself for that." There was a pause of silence. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. There was then a knock at the door. It was Snape._

_"Come in Severus." Albus said. Minerva lifted her head up._

_"How do you always know?"_

_"Magic." He answered and his eye twinkled and that made her smile_

"Apparently he didn't know everything, I mean nobody suspected Draco either." Rolanda added.

"Potter did." Minerva said quietly. Filius and Rolanda looked at her. She took a deep breath.

"He attacked Draco, that's all I knew. Did he actually tell you Minerva?" Filius asked. She nodded.

"The night Katie Bell was cursed with that necklace, he told me it was him. Severus then stepped in and before he could take it too far I sent Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger away. That should have been a sign." She sadly said. Filius and Rolanda looked at each other and then at Minerva.

"But what I don't understand is, he tried to save Harry during his first Quidditch match. Why would he do that?" Rolanda asked. Minerva waved her wand and a chair came over to her and she sat down.

"He also saved those three from Remus when he transfigured." Filius added.

'He also alerted the Order that Harry was going to the Ministry' Minerva thought. Something didn't fit there.

"He also was very aggressive in finding whoever opened the chamber." Said Rolanda. Minerva didn't say anything as Filius and Rolanda went back and forth. She finally stood up and walked away from them as they continued talking about Severus. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room and entered. She found Ginny Weasley sitting by the fire reading.

"Professor!" She said and stood. "Is everything alright."

Minerva motioned for her to sit back down and answered,

"Where is Mr. Thomas?"

"Up in the dorm with Seamus, why is he in trouble?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Not if I can help it, fetch him for me would you please?"

Ginny nodded and ran up to the boys dorm to get him. Seconds later Ginny came back down with Dean.

"Is everything alright Professor?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Thomas," she said trying to word this. "There has been a list out of students the… new staff members want to speak with and you are on them, but perhaps if you were to wander to a come and go room for a few days I can persuade them not to."

Dean got the message and ran upstairs to get some stuff. He came back down with a sweatshirt and book.

"Do not be seen." Minerva warned. He nodded and quickly left the tower. She prayed he would make it.

"Professor," Ginny said softly. "Am I on the list?"

Minerva saw the feared look in the girl's eyes.

"No, surprisingly, but you are being watched along with myself and…"

"Is that why they took Luna professor?" Ginny said suddenly cutting Minerva off. "Is that why the death eaters took her off the train?"

So Luna was indeed taken off the train. Minerva sighed.

"I do not know why Miss. Lovegood was taken, but for now make sure you are always with someone."

Ginny nodded and Minerva turned and left the tower. First the students, and possibly staff next.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva was patrolling the halls like she would normally do on Tuesdays. She was supposed to be with Rolanda, but Alecto ordered that she patrol tomorrow. She walked past the Astronomy tower courtyard and looked in. Every time she passed this now she would think of that night when Severus killed him. She walked into the courtyard and took her wand out. She first looked around to be sure she wasn't being watched. She waved her wand and created a wreath of flowers. She sighed and began walking away. Little did she know that she had been watched. Severus came out of the shadows when she was gone and looked at the wreath of lilies. Sometimes he wished he could tell her the truth. Albus was dying and he kept it from her. Severus couldn't understand why he did that to her after everything they've been through. Severus walked away from the wreath, leaving it as it is.

Minerva was grading papers in her classroom that next afternoon when she heard a small banging sound, as if someone was tapping on glass. She looked up and took her glasses off. She turned to the window and smiled. Sitting outside her window was Fawkes. She stood and opened the window for him.

"I've missed you Fawkes." She said as she stroked his feathers. He nuzzled her hand. Minerva waved her wand and created a bowl of water for him, which he gladly drank. She stood there and stroked his feathers for a little while until he heard someone at the door. She turned and saw Pomona standing there. She smiled at her.

"Hello Pomona, what brings you to the Transfiguration wing?" she asked as she sat back down. Fawkes flew onto her desk and made Pomona smile. She walked in and stood by Minerva's desk.

"Actually, it is a question," she said. Minerva raised her eyebrows. Pomona looked at Fawkes. Pomona and Filius had always wondered about her and Albus and Pomona was trying to get the courage to ask Minerva. She opened her mouth, but she saw how happy Minerva seemed to be. "I was just wondering if you believed in magic carpets, like the one in that Muggle movie Aladdin?"

Minerva frowned.

"Oh, I've heard rumors about them. However I haven't actually seen one. I'm sure they do exist though."

Pomona nodded. She looked at Fawkes.

"Is that Fawkes?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. Pomona smiled.

"He seems calm with you. Whenever we had house meetings in Professor Dumbledore's office he would disappear once we entered. Minerva shrugged.

"Perhaps he's lonely without Albus."

Pomona nodded. She also noticed out of all the staff members, she was the only one who called Dumbledore, Albus.

"So, how many Gryffindors returned?" Pomona asked breaking the silence. Minerva sighed.

"Only about 75, maybe 80. Some don't even come out of the common room during classes. I never gave Amycus and Alecto the Gryffindor password so they are safe there. How about Hufflepuff?"

"Less than Gryffindor, only 50 returned. Most of them are seventh and sixth years. Nobody under fourth returned."

Minerva shook her head.

"Potter is our best hope." She said. Pomona nodded.

"He's our only hope. Makes me wonder where he could possibly be right now. Surely he's got Granger and Weasley with him."

Minerva nodded.

"Most likely."

"Do you think he'll come back to Hogwarts?"

Minerva looked at her and shrugged.

"It would be foolish if he did. Besides, I don't see why he would come back. There isn't anything left for him here."

Before Pomona could respond a sixth year Ravenclaw came running in.

"Professors! You've got to help, a group of Slytherin boys are beating up a first year Ravenclaw!" he said. Minerva immediately stood followed by Pomona as they hurried out. Sure enough a couple corridors down, there lay a Ravenclaw first year. Minerva gasped and hurried onto her knees to look at him. Pomona gasped as well.

"Pomona, run and alert Poppy that I'm coming with a first year." Minerva ordered. Pomona nodded and hurried off.

"I saw who they were Professor and I can give you names." The Ravenclaw boy said. Minerva nodded.

"Hurry along to your common room now before the Carrows arrive. I will handle this."

The boy nodded and sprinted away. Minerva looked at the poor boy. His nose had been broken. She shook her head. The Slytherins would not be getting away with this. She elevated the boy and still hung onto him as she hurried to the hospital wing. She arrived and Poppy was waiting with Pomona.

"Oh my goodness!" Poppy gasped as she took the boy. She placed him on the bed and rushed off to the cabinets. Pomona turned to Poppy.

"The Slytherins cannot get away with this. I draw the line!" she yelled. Minerva nodded. Poppy was in the middle of mending the boy when Alecto and Amycus came bursting into the wing. Minerva and Pomona stepped in front of the bed.

"I heard a Ravenclaw mouthed off to a group of Slytherins so where is he?" Alecto sneered. Minerva's eyes went wide.

"You were misinformed!" she snapped back. "A group of Slytherins beat the poor boy to the point of unconscious and this I will not tolerate. I have taken forty points from Slytherin!"

Alecto yelled, "You don't have the authority to do that Minerva! Not anymore! Ravenclaw will lose fifty for this outrage!"

Minerva shook her head.

"No."

Amycus turned and got into Minerva's face.

"No? Maybe you're not aware, but we are in charge of discipline not you!"

"I will NOT tolerate this behavior from any house. The boys who did this will be punished with detention." Minerva said firmly.

Amycus took her wand out and pointed it right at Minerva.

"I strongly suggest you watch your tone."

Pomona couldn't stay quiet any longer. She stepped forward.

"I strongly suggest you put your wand away!" she said and took out her wand. "You're forgetting who the most powerful witch is in this school. Don't deny it. Only a fool would and I don't take you both as fools."

Alecto smirked at Pomona.

"Was the powerful, she has been stripped of her deputy position."

Poppy stood up.

"I believe Pomona meant physically. You have forgotten who trained her. Now you four take this out into the hallway! I don't him waking up." Poppy snapped. Minerva looked into Amycus's eyes and got her Gryffindor bravery and moved the wand out of her way. She and Pomona left the wing followed by the Carrows.

"Don't think this is over Minerva!" Amycus yelled. Minerva didn't turn around and neither did Pomona. They were off to find Filius.


	7. Chapter 7

"He did no such thing!" Filius squeaked. Minerva and Pomona found Filius in his office working on papers. Filius hopped down from his seat and began pacing. "Is Mr. David okay?"

Minerva nodded.

"Barely, according to Poppy he has a broken nose and a broken rib."

Filius gasped.

"And they want to take points from my house. I think not!" Filius yelled.

"You should have seen Minerva. She didn't flinch!" Pomona said. Minerva gave a small smile. "What do you think will happen?"

Before Minerva could answer, Filius's door was flung open. Rolanda came running in.

"Amycus is looking for Minerva! He is very angry and said he is bringing you to the headmaster."

Minerva remained calm while Pomona and Filius looked horrified.

"Then so be it." She stated.

"I'm going with you Minerva!" Pomona said. Minerva shook her head.

"No, I will go myself."

Filius, Rolanda, and Pomona watched Minerva walk out of the room. She headed toward the headmaster's office. She rounded a corner and came face to face with Alecto.

"Amycus!" she yelled. "I found her!"

Minerva stopped walking and just stood there. Amycus came from around another corner.

"Headmaster Snape wishes to speak with you." He sneered. Minerva looked at him and then brushed past them and continued down to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle came to life and created the stairs for her. She entered the office and found it empty. Severus wasn't in sight. She hadn't been in here since Voldemort visited. She looked up and saw Albus was awake. He gave her a smile. Minerva couldn't help but let a tear fall from her face.

"I heard what happened Minerva," he said. Minerva took a deep breath. "You are being so brave."

"I miss you Albus." She said. Albus nodded.

"I miss you too my dear. Very much so."

She smiled a bit as another tear fell.

"Do you know where Severus is?" she asked. Before Albus could answer she heard footsteps. She looked and saw Severus standing near the desk. Minerva swallowed as she faced him. "You asked for me?"

Severus looked at her and saw she was standing near Albus's portrait.

"It's come to my attention that you disobeyed a direct order." Severus said firmly.

"If it means protecting an innocent first year then yes I did. The boy has a broken nose and rib. Those who did it should be properly punished." She answered back.

"Punishment is no longer your duty. Alecto and Amycus will take care of the situation." He coldly answered. Minerva looked at Albus in the corner of her eye.

"I don't care if you're headmaster or not. I don't care that you betrayed everybody here and I certainly don't care about what you feel is right. I will not let them harm that boy," she said and turned away. She headed for the door and then turned around to say one last thing. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may think he has total control, but what he will always fail to see is that love will always win."

And with that, she was gone. Severus looked at Albus.

"Why didn't you tell her you were dying?" Severus said almost sneering. Albus sighed.

"As you just witnessed, Minerva has a huge heart and cares though she doesn't always show it. In time, she'll understand. _May__these__memories__break__her__fall.__"_

Severus frowned.

"I can only protect her and the others oh so much Albus. However, your secret is one I have never told."

Albus nodded a thank you.

Minerva sat in her private quarters watching the fire dance along the wood.

"_Albus, what happened to your hand?" she questioned with wide eyes as he came in her door._

"_Experiment, alas it failed and cost me some color in my hand. I'll be fine." He answered and sat down next to her. She frowned._

"_Sometimes I wonder about you." She said. Albus chuckled._

"_And same for you my dear." He said. _

"_Did you convince Horace to return to Hogwarts?" she asked as she waved her wand for tea to appear. He nodded._

"_Yes, though it was a bit of a challenge."_

_Minerva nodded._

"_Now him I've always wondered about." Minerva said with a smile. Albus laughed._

"_Yes, he is…." He began but stopped. He couldn't find the right words to describe Horace. She smiled._

"_Indescribable?" she finished. Albus nodded._

"_How is it you can finish my sentences?" he pondered and looked her in the eyes. She smiled and whispered in his ear._

"_Magic."_

She smiled at the memory as she stroked Fawkes who made her private quarters his new home. She smiled at him. Pomona was right; he was always warm to her. Come to think of it, majority of the portraits and Fawkes always treated her kindly.

_"Albus?" Minerva called. They went in further and stopped at the empty desk._

_"Phineas!" Snape yelled at the portrait. He was asleep but Snape woke him up._

_"What is so important that you would awaken me for!" he snapped._

_"Where is the headmaster?" Snape asked in a snappy way._

_"I don't like that tone!" Phineas snapped._

_"Phineas this is important." Minerva said and walked so he could see her._

_"Aww Minerva! Of course I will give the headmaster's mistress an answer," he said happily. She blushed a bit but shook it away. "He is back in his private quarters my dear. I believe he has a guest. The teacher that was really some death eater I believe. I'm sure you know the way back there."_

Minerva was determined to do everything in her power to protect the children. She would die protecting them or die trying.


End file.
